


Welcome Home

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there really a better way to welcome your girlfriend home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official attempt at femslash. Beta'd by [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells).

I hear the latch to the front door unlock; open and close. She calls out to me, I’m not there. I can barely hear her bags rustle as they’re being set down on the far corner of the living room. There’s a meow, Bobbi J – black, white, a ball of fluff. She calls out again, I’m still not there. I know her routine better than she does, that’s what I do.

_Welcome home._

The steps squeak under the slightest pressure. The bedroom door is open; I observe her movements as she looks cautiously around the room. I love that smile.

I watch as she takes off her jacket, folding it neatly and placing it on the chair. She pulls the hair tie gently, her hair falling around her shoulders. In slow motion, she strips for me, first her blouse and bra, then the rest... well, it’s just a blur of skin and movement.

She kneels down at the end of the bed at my feet; small little kisses to each of my toes. She kisses her way up my calf and thigh, but she stops, I know she can feel the heat. She’s looks at me from between my legs.

I feel her breasts moving up my legs; her nipples are hard. She keeps moving up until I can feel her stomach on mine. She places her hands on either side of my hips, lowering herself on me. Her lips are gently on mine and I want more, so much more. She senses this, shifting her weight onto one arm. She traces one finger down my side and I feel her enter me.

First one finger; playing, toying, searching. A whine of needing more leaves my lips; she does just that. I feel two of her fingers inside me, her thumb resting on my clit.

Her lips are again on mine, this time with more passion, more pain, more love. She’s moving her fingers in and out faster; I feel it inside me, and I’m ready for it. My mouth opens but no words come out. She is still not moving her thumb. This is what she always does to me, making me incoherent and moaning strings of consonants. I know she loves how she can control me by just her touch. Honestly, I don’t mind.

Just as I feel it building inside me, she pulls her fingers out, a quick kiss to my lips and she disappears between my legs again. Her tongue grazes my clit. When I thrust my hips up to meet her mouth, she pushes them back down. That’ll be a nice bruise. She’s still holding down my hips when her tongue pushes into my already wet cunt. Her fingers are back, this time her thumb is making circles on my clit.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

I try to keep my head up, but it crashes back onto the pillow. I moan and try to push my hips up again, god she’s so much stronger than she looks. I can feel the heat building up inside me again. I try to grab for her hair, but it’s too late. She’s still down there, toying with me, making me twitch, and it’s almost cruel. She knows I’m done, spent, on an orgasm high.

She looks as exhausted and disheveled as I do. Rolling over, she lays her head down next to mine.

“Wow.”

“Yeah?”

“Always,” I say with a smile, watching her stretch like a cat. “So, how was your day?”

Natasha, curls around me after stretching, smiles lazily while working her fingers through my hair. “Much better now. And to think they say that blondes have more fun.”


End file.
